Harry Pothead- A Harry Potter Sex Fanfiction
by kreacher420
Summary: DISCLAIMER As much as I wish I did I do not own harry is is my first every Fanfic so be kind or not I dont really care. Pairings: Harry/Hermione/Ron The Story is about when Hermione finds Ron and Harry smoking weed. WARNING: This fanfic includes adult themes including sex and drugs Please leave a review let me know what you think


It was a warm summer Friday night at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. Hermione granger was walking back to the Gryffindor tower after her usual extra 3 hours of studying in the library. It wasn't very late only 10pm, there was time to do something, to have fun but what? She suddenly stopped as she felt she was being followed.

Who's there Hermione called out

A few seconds later nearly headless nick was standing in front of her.

Sorry it's just me Miss Granger said nick sheepishly

I just wanted to say that you look very pretty he said embarrassed

Aw thank you nick said Hermione awkwardly

Even though nick had just told her she knew she looked great. Over the summer Hermione had done a bit of growing in the places it counted. Hermione was wearing a modified version of her school uniform. Her white shirt tied in a knot with her tie loosely undone and her skirt far too high with a pink thong showing. This made Hermione the right amount of nerdy and slutty school girl.

Hermione's hand grasped the door handle of Ron and Harry's dorm. As the door swings open Hermione gets a thick cloud of smoke to the face. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron who were sitting on a three sweater brown leather couch. Something was different that smell, their red eyes, the couch potatoes. She knew what it was but innocently couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Guys what are you doing? Questioned Hermione

Never mind said Ron

Tell me or I will have to go to the teachers

Oh Christ Hermione fine. It's gillyweed said harry annoyed

What are you doing with it there's no water you need to breathe in.

Nah Hermione Fred and George told me that it's the exact same thing as marijuana but Muggles just think it gets you high and we just think it makes you be able to breathe under water explained Ron.

Want to try some?

Uh...

She started to think it is illegal in the muggle world but it's perfectly legal here. It would be a thrill to do something bad for once. She was looking to have fun.

Alright just to see what it's like said Hermione

Ron and Harry looked shocked. Hermione took a sit in-between Ron and harry. The truth is that they actually had planned to be caught and try to convince Hermione to do some to loosen her up to ask her a question.

Hermione was properly faded. They had been smoking for hours once Harry and Ron had shown her how to use a bong. Ron gave Harry a look from across the couch and harry copied the look as to say yes.

Hermione? Said Ron trying to get her attention

Yes she said without moving from the position on her head on the top of the couch with her eyes shut

Have you ever had sex? Asked Harry

Now her eyes went wide open and she moved forward and straightened up.

Um just the once with Krum before he went back home said Hermione

WOW both Ron and harry said together

They were in shook. Hermione was surprisingly calm when they asked. Normally she would've been very embarrassed and slightly offended.

Why not with us? Ron asked

Excuse me?

Well I just mean you've known us for years and when some guy comes along you barley know you fuck him, Why not us? Ron asked again

Well you guys haven't asked she said as she put one had on Harrys budge and the other on Ron's.

That was all the signal that the boys needed they both got up and drop their pants and started to undress as Hermione did the same. Hermione got on her knees in-between them and put her mouth around runs rock hard cock as she started to stroke harry. She switched between the two in till they were both close

Alright harry sit on the couch said Ron

He did as he was instructed

Hermione sit on Harry's dick with your ass. Ordered Ron

Hermione loved the way that he bossed her around and told her what to do. Hermione sat on Harry's dick with her asshole stretching she need to go slow, Ron then knelt on the remaining bit of the couch and entered her.

OH FUCK OH SHIT YEAH FUUUUUUCK! Hermione screamed as she had her first orgasm on the night.

Both harry and Ron tried hard not to cum but it was to close

Ron yelled where do you want it?

Ron Face Harry in the ass.

As Ron heard that he pulled out and drenched her face with cum as in dripped down her chin she scooped it up and swallowed it. As Hermione was getting her facial harry came into her ass and with a final hard pump he pulled out.

Well that was fun we should try gillyweed more often.


End file.
